


Vengeance and Mercy

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: After fleeing Galaxy Garrison, Keith tends to (and plans to avenge) Shiro. CW for violence, knife wounds, amnesia, past trauma/torture. Keith is not in a good headspace for the majority of this fic. Missing scene fic. [Shiro/Keith]





	

Title: Vengeance and Mercy  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Violence, knife wounds, amnesia, past trauma/torture. Keith is not in a good headspace for the majority of this fic.  
Notes: Missing scene fic for S1. For hc_bingo, although a LOT of the prompts wound up being symbolic, lol. Prompts are: cages, epidemic, invisible, and WILD CARD (lacerations/knife wounds) Also, while it’s been basically confirmed that Keith was a space college student, I assure you that Keith is 19 and Shiro is 21 in this fic.

\--

_“Get **away** from me,” Keith snarled with all the fury he could muster—which after the last fight had ended with a knife in his gut, wasn’t very far. Which meant these two creeps from Galaxy Garrison who’d show up when they heard the yelling were going to mock him, mug him, whatever. Everyone from Galaxy Garrison was a spoiled rich kid who lived to taunt kids too poor to enroll. “I’ll kill you if you touch me.” He wasn’t sure how he would do that when he was on his butt and dizzy from blood loss in an alley, hands clutching desperately at his wound, but whatever. He’d find a way._

_“Um, Shiro?” The tiny one bit his lip. “When someone says they’re going to kill you, you don’t get into grabbing distance. You call the police, and let them handle it. Ideally, you become invisible at this point.”_

_But this Shiro—who was taller than Keith, but crouched down so he could meet Keith’s eyes—didn’t move away. “Matt, please.” He was speaking to his friend, but kept his gaze fixed on Keith. His tone was impossibly gentle, like he was trying to coax Keith out of a cage rather than an alley. Like he knew how Keith felt like he was in prison his whole life. “C’mon, buddy,” he whispered to Keith. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I just wanna help.”_

_And Keith was so tired and scared and dizzy, he actually trusted this weird Shiro guy._

_Later on, when he was in a hospital bed and Shiro was still by his side and they knew each other well enough to joke, Keith mentioned he was glad he hadn’t followed through on his threat to murder Shiro in an alley._

_Shiro nodded sagely. “I’m also relived that you didn’t kill me, Keith.”_

\--

Keith was going to kill whoever did this to Shiro.

This was not hot-headed vengeance, as Shiro himself would have most likely called it, if he was not currently sleeping off the drugs the Garrison had forced into his system. This was not the epidemic of subterfuge that had overwhelmed the Garrison after the Kerberos mission failed, and people Keith thought he could trust were covering up any hope of finding Shiro. This was something that had to be done. He hadn’t seen the full extent of Shiro’s injuries, but he’d seen the scar on his nose. The hair that had turned white from stress. The muscles you could only get if you were fighting. The right arm that was metal now.

He’d heard Shiro cry out in his sleep after they’d returned to the shack, begging someone to stop.

Someone had taken Shiro—the kindest person in the universe, the only reason Keith hadn’t bled to death years ago—and ripped him open. Taken him apart. Hurt him in ways no one deserved. Whoever had done this needed to be taken out, and Keith was prepared to do that.

But for now, all that matter was making sure that Shiro was okay.

Shiro, whose eyelids were fluttering open.

Keith made his way to Shiro, kneeling next to him. He wasn’t the most comforting person, but he wanted to make sure Shiro saw someone he recognized. “Hey.” He resisted the urge to touch Shiro. “Whatever happened, it’s over. You’re safe. I won’t let anyone else touch you, Shiro.”

Shiro looked up at him… and then scrambled until he hit where the bed hit the wall, head in his hands. “No, no, no…”

Okay, that had been a bad idea. But he had to do something. “Shiro,” he whispered, knowing from personal experience that trying to push things wouldn’t end well. “It’s me, Keith.”

“ **Shut up** , Haggar,” Shiro growled, still not making eye contact, still shaking like a leaf in a bedroom in the desert that only had an old fan to make cool air. “I saw you kill Keith. This is sick, even for you.”

Oh… this explained a few things. 

Keith had a name now, but this wasn’t the time to avenge Shiro. Right now, all he cared about was making sure that Shiro realized he was safe now. Keith… Keith wasn’t very good at things like that, but Shiro was, and—

Of course.

“C’mon, buddy,” Keith said as gently as he could. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I just wanna help.”

Slowly, Shiro looked at him, eyes shining with tears. “It’s really you.”

“Yeah, it’s really—”

Keith was on the receiving end of the tightest hug in his life, while Shiro was sobbing about how Haggar always made it seem so real, but he’d never said that, ever, so this had to be real, he was finally home, he was finally home—

Keith hugged him back, and didn’t let go until the sobs subsided. “Shiro.” He didn’t want to let go, but… “We probably need to figure some things out. Who’s Haggar, anyways?”

Shiro pulled away. “I…” He groaned, right hand flying to his temple. Back at the Garrison, Shiro would react like that he was dealing with a severe migraine. “I don’t remember.” He glanced at Keith helplessly, metal fingers twitching. “I’m sorry, I’ll remember something but then I’ll forget, and—”

“Don’t worry.” Forgetting vengeance for now, Keith hugged Shiro again. “What do you want to do?”

Shiro laughed hollowly, his hands running up and down Keith’s, as if to make sure he was solid. “I want a hot bath and real clothes.”

“I got both. Do you need any help?”

“I think I can manage. I’ll yell if I do need help though, okay?”

Keith nodded. At this point, anything he could offer was for Shiro.

Shiro smiled weakly, but it was better than nothing. “After that, I think I might go for some fresh air. I can’t really remember anything, but I have the feeling it’s been awhile since I felt sunshine. But, um.” Shiro looked away. “After twenty minutes, if I’m not already back, could you come get me? I… I would feel better, knowing you were there to get me.”

“Of course,” Keith said with another nod. “Anything.” There were some things Keith needed to tell him. How he was fairly it wasn’t just luck that led him to Shiro. How he was going to make this Haggar pay. 

But none of that mattered compared to making sure Shiro felt like himself again, so that was what Keith would do for now.


End file.
